XMen: Crossroads
by Harri B
Summary: 17 years ago,Jean is pregant,but who is the father.Scott or Logan? Present day,17 year old Jessica Gray knows her power's can hurt other people, she wants to be normal and not a mutant, but can Colossus show her the true path?
1. Jean's shock

**Disclaimer: X-Men don't belong to me, it belongs to the creator, actors and actresses, so please don't sue. Any characters not mentioned in either the comics or the movies belong to me, so please obtained my permission before use.**

**A\N: this is my first X-Men fanfic. I hope you all enjoy, please review if you do and at the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

_Prologue: Xavier school for gifted _

It was a stormy morning over Xavier school for gifted children.

Dr Jean Grey couldn't believe this was happening. She and Scott had managed to get their relationship back on track and now this.

How was she going to tell Scott?

She knew that it might be Logan's since they had an affair, but she truly had no idea who the father was.

The door creaked open and Scott saw Jean sitting there, lost in thought.

"Jean. You o.k.?" He asked concerned

Her head snapped up and met his.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching?" She asked

"My class has finished. Is everything o.k.?"

"Scott," she began "I need to talk to you."

He crossed the room and sat down next to her.

"Is everything o.k.? Are you ill?"

"You know I haven't been feeling well."

"Yes." Scott said scared that Jean was seriously unwell

"Well, I took a test. I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? He said shocked. "Jean, this is brilliant new. We're having a baby."

"Scott, I'm not sure if the baby is yours."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused

Suddenly the realization of who else it could be dawned on him.

"Logan." He said through gritted teeth

_Kitchen_

Logan was drinking a drink and flicking through the paper when Scott walked in.

"Hey." Said Logan

"I hope you're happy." Snapped Scott

"What?" Asked Logan

"Jean, she's pregnant."

"Did you just say pregnant?" Logan asked startled

"Yes, I did. Either me or you are the father."

**A\N: I hope you all liked, please review and here is a preview of the second chapter.**

_Xavier's office_

Logan looked around while Jean kept rubbing her hands and Scott stared at the desk.

Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy walked in.

"Hank, do you have the results?" Xavier asked

"Yes, I do have the results." Hank said in a soft tone

"Well?" Asked Scott

Hank cleared his throat and began to speak.

"The father is….."

**A\N: Well if you want to know who the father is, you have to review.**


	2. Answers

**Disclaimer: X-Men don't belong to me, it belongs to the creator, actors and actresses, so please don't sue. Any characters not mentioned in either the comics or the movies belong to me, so please obtained my permission before use.**

**A\N: ****Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update, life has been hectic! Also, everybody merry belated Christmas and have a fantastic New Year! At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

_Xavier's office,_

Logan looked around while Jean kept rubbing her hands and Scott stared at the desk.

Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy walked in.

"Hank, do you have the results?" Xavier asked

"Yes, I do have the results." Hank said in a soft tone

"Well?" Asked Scott

Hank cleared his throat and began to speak.

"The father is…..Logan," he said quietly.

"Me? A father?" Logan asked shocked.

A few minutes later, Scott spoke.

"So Logan is the father?" he asked.

"Yes," Xavier said worried about how Scott would react to the news.

"Scott," Jean softly said.

Scott turned to face Jean and took her hands.

"Jean, it doesn't matter that Logan is the father because I'm always going to be there for you and the baby," Scott said.

"Are you sure?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Yes," Scott said trying to reassure her before turning his attention to Logan. "You have to be there for your child," he said.

"I will be, don't worry about that," Logan coldly said.

_Later that evening,_

Logan drowned a beer. He was going to be a father. How would he cope with a child? He was pulled out of thought when Storm walked in.

"I hear congratulations are in order," she said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks," Logan said eyeing the empty beer bottle.

"Logan, is something the matter?" Storm asked.

"How can I be a father?" I don't know anything about kids, Storm," Logan admitted.

"Logan..." Storm spoke.

"I'm scared. I've known I've screwed up in the past. But I don't want to be a screw-up for my child. I want to be a good father, the best there is," Logan softly said.

"You won't be a screw up for your child, you're going to be a great father," Storm said reassuring Logan.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3 of X:Men Crossroads.**

"Scott!" Jean shouted.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked rushing into the bedroom.

"My waters have just broken," Jean said staring into Scott's eyes.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR, 2008.**


End file.
